


Gum

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [59]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing Zayn was better than Liam could have ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gum

**Author's Note:**

> this is the very definition of stretching the prompt but oh well

For Liam, pining was just another part of his life; something he had learned to accept long ago and he was fairly sure the others had too. Well, at least Louis, Harry, and Niall had; Zayn had no idea. That was desirable, obviously, as he was the object of said pining. It had started pretty early on and hadn't taken Louis long to pick up on it. For how ridiculous he can be, Liam has to admit the older boy is also ridiculously perceptive.

"You know, you could just, I don't know, _talk_ to him instead of moping in a corner every time he talks to a girl." 

"Huh? What?"

Louis had just smirked. "You, my dear lad, are far from subtle." Liam had turned beet red and faced away from his annoyingly right bandmate.

"Piss off," he had mumbled. That had been the end of that conversation.

Two weeks later, he was confronted by another one of his friends.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry had asked, sitting next to him while he texted Zayn, who was getting ready to go out with some friends. Liam had just stared at the younger boy like he had three eyes.

"No," he had finally mumbled quietly.

"I know how you feel, y'know," Harry had tried comforting.

"You do?" Harry had nodded and given Liam a look like _you know what I'm talking about._ "Louis?" He had asked, and Harry had nodded again. Liam had sighed. "Zayn's straight. He likes girls," Liam had explained. "And he's my best friend."

Harry had nodded in understanding. "You'll make the right decision," he encouraged. "Just do what feels right." That had been the end of that conversation. 

A day later, Niall had confronted him. Honestly, Liam wasn't surprised by this point since he was apparently glaringly obvious. He just hoped and prayed that Zayn somehow didn't know.

"I think your just over-thinking it, mate," Niall had commented. "But you won't know until you talk to him."

Liam had laughed bitterly. "I'd rather be just friends than nothing at all."

"But what if you could be more?" Niall had asked. "Because, and you may want to trust me on this, I'm pretty sure he wants it just as much as you do."

"Zayn likes girls."

That had been the end of that conversation.

He had gotten nowhere since then, nowhere except a lot of jerking off in the shower when everyone else is asleep. He couldn't lose Zayn, though, he just couldn't. Zayn was his best friend; he needed him like he needed air and he wasn't about to let a stupid little crush ruin it.

It wasn't until months later that everything changed: Harry told Louis how he felt. And Louis felt the same way. As happy as Liam was for them, he couldn't help but feel a stab in his heart when he made eye contact with Zayn sitting next to him. He wished he had the courage to tell Zayn how he felt. Suddenly he felt suffocated. He needed to get it out and he needed to do it _now_.

He grabbed Zayn's hand, but avoided looking at the Bradford boy's face, until, that is, Zayn's hand forced Liam to look at him. Zayn held questions in his eyes, but none of them seemed bad and just as Liam was about to speak, the other boy closed the short distance between them and kissed Liam on the lips. 

Kissing Zayn was better than Liam could have ever imagined. His lips were soft and surprisingly shy. When Liam's tongue darted out to seek entrance into Zayn's mouth, he was granted it immediately and was greeted with the taste of mint chewing gum and cigarette smoke. Liam thought he had never tasted anything so perfect. As the kiss became more heated, Liam heard Louis mumble to the other two, "fucking _finally_ ," and Zayn and Liam pulled apart, sheepish looks on both of their faces.

"Um..." Zayn stuttered.

"I'll make this easy for you two morons," Louis started. "You've been disgustingly in love with each other for about a year and a half but somehow you're both too thick to do anything about it so we've had to sit here the whole time watching you pine away for each other and now by some fucking miracle you just randomly started kissing on Harry's sofa and if that's not enough to clue you in, then I fucking give up!"

Liam looked from Louis, to Harry and Niall, who wore equally amused expressions, to Zayn, who looked like he was about to die from embarrassment. He squeezed Zayn's hand.

"I think we got it now, Lou. Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
